Prior to the present invention, attempts to reduce vibrations and distorting cabinet sound arising from vibrations of speaker-mounting cabinets have been failed to solve or avoid the many such problem and their causes, for a multitude of reasons. In the prior art, any potential beneficial presence of rubber or other elastic material typically as a gasket has been thwarted by the continued use of rigid attachments heretofore typically considered been essential for those structures--such as the use of screws and/or bolts and nuts, to support the heavy weight of the speaker and the speaker-magnet thereof. In absence of such supporting screws and/or bolts and nuts, soft rubber or other soft elastic material inserted with the intent of attenuating or absorbing speaker vibrations, would not be durable and would permit the heavy speaker and its heavy speaker-magnet-promptly sag to such an extent that the speaker would soon make direct contact with the cabinet structure and/or would compress the lower supporting elastomer or rubber sufficiently that vibrations of the speaker during use would continue to be transmitted directly or through the compacted or compressed rubber or elastomer, to the speaker cabinet structure (as typically is the case with the above-noted Hathaway patent). As above-noted, the supporting rubber or elastomer has been intermittently placed at widely spaced far-apart locations, and in order to prevent sagging and above-noted problems, the rubber or other elastomer has had to be extremely firm and rigid rubber--sufficiently rigid (for example) to be grasped and held by a bolt or screw (such as by the above-noted Schultz patent) or to be rigidly clamped and adhered (as in the above-noted Jacobsen patent), such that the rigidity and major firmness of such rubber or elastomer in fact inherently detrimental continues to transmit vibrations therethrough to the speaker cabinet structure. It is noted therefore that prior to the present invention there existed continued problems if the rubber or elastomer was too soft or widly space far-apart as above-noted, and on the other hand, also if the rubber or elastomer were sufficiently firm as to permit it to be screwed-down or bolted or clamped or adhesively secured in order for the rubber or elastomer to continue to be capable of supporting the heavy speaker and its heavy speaker-magnet both initially and durably over extended periods of time and use. It is also noted that whenever rubber or elastomer has been employed, there has been a consistent absence of specificity as to the degree of resiliency required, although the normal inference was that greater benefits were obtained in direct proportion with greater softness thereof (i.e. softer, less firm elastomer or rubber). This inference appeared to be present even though above-noted negating inconsistencies existed, such as the required excessive firmness or rigidity required for it to be adequately subject to be anchored by clasps, glue (adhesive) and/or clamps and/or bolts or screws as typified by the above-noted prior art patents.
Additionally, undesirable noises and vibrations, and/or metallic or hard sounds escape through open ports, as opposed to "closed" inner-space (no open port(s)). On the other hand, a closed cabinet devoid of open ports in its side(s), top and/or rear wall(s) promote vibrations because of compressed air therein transmitting vibrations to and vibrating the speaker cabinet.
Also, while a speaker cabinet need not be wooden or of a composite wood-composition, but may be and often is non-wood structures such as solid plastic or plastic composite structures, in the past the undesirability of closed wooden cabinets has arisen from the aforestated problems of vibrations of the wooden cabinet structure because of the trapped non-vented enclosed air which becomes compacted and thereby becomes a vibration-transmitting media to the wood during use of the speaker.